Love Me Do
by MrsWeasleyTwins
Summary: Everyone is dieing for Ron and Hermione to tell eachother how they feel. but once they do noone knows what'll happen next. Will it make the trio happier and bring them closer or slowly tear them apart?
1. After So Long

"Just tell her… you know you want to. The time is perfect," Harry whispered to Ron, as Hermione sat brushing her hair in the dormitory mirror. "She brought us here for a reason"

"But…" Ron said looking for an excuse.

"Just do it"

"Sorry boys I'm obsessing over my looks," Hermione said as she turned around pretending not to hear the boys whisper, as Ginny gave her the look that said I told you so.

"Well I have to go…. get…. my –err- my um… my WALLET. Yes my wallet I left on my…. my bed. Ginny won't you come help me find it," Harry said ushering Ginny out the door.

"But you just said it was on your bed," Ginny answered not noticing Harry's clue.

"I'm not sure so just come with me," Harry intensified with wide eyes. Ginny picked up and with a quick "oh" bust out the door, Harry quickly following. Leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the girls' dormitory. Ron sat in Ginny's vanity chair wanting to tell Hermione what he had been keeping inside for 6 years, since the day they met. Hermione and everyone else knew but never said anything. Hermione sat fiddling with her hair shooting short glances at Ron as they sat in an awkward silence.

"Well I guess I'll go help Harry find his wallet," Ron said standing up walking towards the door. He walked slowly wanting to run to her and just spill how much he loved her.

"Wait!" Hermione screamed as she twisted around in her chair

"What… why?"

"Because I want…. I don't like being up here alone,"

"Is that it? C'mon Hermione are you that much of a baby that you can't stand being alone for a couple of minutes."

"No I can't" Hermione whined a little.

Happy to be asked to stay Ron sat down at the edge of her bed gazing at her through the mirror. Hermione knew that Harry and Ginny were going to wait as long as needed so she kept finding new things to fix but she knew she had to keep him in the room. Ron started looking through her books.

"Have you honestly read all these"

"Yes I have Ronald"

"You know I hate it then you call me that you sound so…. condescending"

"I'm sorry I don't mean to"

"It's ok I was just saying"

Ron moved slowly back to the vanity as Hermione quickly tried to look like she was doing something, anything at all. There was another silence.

"So know any new gossip I'm dieing to hear," Ron said crossing his legs and acting as girly as possible. Hermione giggled. Ron smiled back. He loved making her even smile the faintest smile. Just to look at her smile and be happy, it was all he ever wanted. Even when she dated all those other boys. All he wanted was for her to be happy. They both sat there for a while just looking at each other before Hermione realized what she was doing and grabbed her eyeliner and started to put it on, again. Finally remembering what he was doing Ron grabbed her brush and brushed it through his hair, legs still crossed. Hermione giggled again, so Ron kept his act going.

"So how do I look now?"

"Gorgeous just gorgeous, but I would recommend more lip gloss"

Ron reached to grab her lipstick on top of the small stack of books. Hermione lightly tapped his wrist.

"No, no m'am not mine. Use your own."

"Oh I'm sorry miss" Ron spurted out as he reached his hand inside his sweatshirt pulling out a pretend lip-gloss and putting it on his lips. "Now tell me this new gossip girl I need to know"

"Well I won't tell you with you looking like that," Hermione said examining him.

"Well this is the best I have so let me see what you have" Ron returned sauntering towards her wardrobe. After opening the top drawer, he quickly shut it turning a little pink as Hermione giggled.

"Here let me help," Hermione giggled as she walked over to him.

"Ok make me look pretty!" Ron said as both of them laughed.

Hermione pulled out a very big tee shirt with a beer slogan on it. "Here my daddy gave this to me as a joke one year for my birthday"

"What is it?"

"It's just a popular muggle beer company back home."

"Oh let me try it on see if it fits." Ron said as he pulled off his sweatshirt and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Ronald!"

"Oh my gosh. Sorry Hermione I wasn't thinking."

"No it's ok it's just a shirt. I was just surprised."

"Are you sure because I can just go into my dormitory to change"

"No, no, no it's ok. Change here. It's just a shirt." Hermione said rather intensely not wanting him to leave her for a second.

Ron pulled off his shirt as Hermione tried not to stare through the mirror at him. She took a deep breath in and carefully applied blush to her face turning her attention away from him just for a second.

"Um Hermione …. Help Please!" Ron voice came through the shirt.

"Ron what did you do" Hermione spun around walking around to him. Pushing herself against his warm chest, having to go up on her tippy toes reaching her arms up to the top of the shirt and gently pulling it down around his waist she took a deep breath. Both of them wished the moment would never end.

"There we go" Hermione softly and sweetly almost whispered and she fixed the bottom of the shirt. She stepped back and examined the shirt on him. "Fits like a glove"

"And looks good too" Ron added with a small snigger.

"Yes looks very good," Hermione smiled as she slowly walked back to the vanity. Ron knew it. He had to say it right now, but he didn't know how. So he sat on her bed again just looking at her as she pretended to apply more make up.

"Stop" Ron said after a moment of silence

"Stop what?"

"Putting on make up. You don't need it."

Hermione got up walked over to him and after a moment of hesitation slowly startled him and their lips lovingly met for the first time. She pulled away and Ron quickly came back for more. Kissing her as fiercely as he had always wanted to.

"Ron" Hermione breathed between kisses.

"Yes"

"I've…. always…. wanted… this… I…. love... you" Hermione breathed between kisses.

"Same… to….." Ron pulled away, "you. Same to you and so much more." They both smiled and stood up just gazed into each other's eyes.

"So do you remember where Harry said we were going tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Does it matter" Ron smiled as he went in for a kiss. "I like kissing you" he said as they pulled away. Hermione giggled.

"So what do you want to do?" Hermione asked.

"Want to just walk around the grounds?"

"Sounds amazing." They both smiled as Ron took Hermione's hand as he opened the door and escorted her down the stairs.


	2. Too Much Too Fast?

Harry and Ginny were sitting at the bottom of the boys dorm steps, both pretending to be asleep against the wall, but Ron and Hermione ignored them as then walked hand in hand out of the portrait hole into the halls and out onto the grounds.

"That was rude," Ginny said once Ron and Hermione passed.

Harry smiled, "he did it."

"How do you know Ron, our shy little Ron, did it? Hermione could have gotten fed up and done something herself."

"Ginny," Harry shot a look at her, "does it matter who, it happened. Some how it happened, and that's all that matters."

"How long have they liked each other?"

"Ron since day one and Hermione…"

"Hermione since day two," Lavender's voice broke in, "I heard her writing it in her diary. She needs to learn to write without speaking it all out load."

Ron and Hermione were laying on the grass by the lake. Ron looking up at the stars, Hermione cuddled against his chest.

"Beautiful," Ron breathed.

"Aren't they? Don't you wish you could just fly up there and steal one. Just one little star, even though they are huge masses of…"

"I didn't mean the stars."

"Oh Ron," Hermione sat up and put her arm on the other side of him so she was hovering inches above him. They sat there holding that for only seconds before Hermione came down and they lay there in the grass kissing as sweetly and fiercely as they knew how.

"Look at them," Harry sneered as he looked out the common room window onto the lake where Hermione and Ron were still kissing. The part of him that hated them together was lurking about and finally decided to show its ugly head. Harry had always known that they would eventually get together but didn't know things would move as fast as they were. Ron and Hermione were now rolling on top of each other on the grass and never once stopping kissing. _What is she thinking!_ Harry thought to himself thinking of Hermione's smart whit and how she had never let any other guy move that fast with her. _And Ron please….ew stop! _ He thought as he turned away from the window after seeing Ron's hand slowly move up the back of Hermione's shirt.

He sat down on the comfortable common room chair thinking about what might happen next. "I swear if both them don't come back virgins I'll…" he accidentally said aloud.

"You'll what?" Lavender's voice came mock whispering back. Harry jumped.

"Were you listening to me," Harry sneered.

"Well who else would? Unless you are schizophrenic then go right ahead listen to yourself talk all day. And you can talk to yourself all day too. Now won't that be fun!" Harry glared at her. "Ok sorry I was kind of trying to make you feel better."

"No it's ok I just," Harry glanced out the window, "it's just not the best time. Sorry I don't mean to be rude."

"No it's ok. My fault, but what in the world were you look…oh," Lavender said as she looked out the window to Ron and Hermione. "Pity"

"Huh?"

"Ron'll loose his virginity before the famous Harry Potter," Lavender said with a laugh as Harry shot her an evil look. "Wrong time?"

"Yes. Very much."

"Sorry. Anything I can do to help ease your pain... Want an ice pack?" she added with a little smile. Harry smiled back.

"Yes. Actually, find me a girlfriend so I'm not alone during this whole Ron Hermione thing."

"Well," Lavender smiled as she walked over and sat next to him.


End file.
